Life After Death
"Life After Death" on USA räppari Christopher George Latore Wallace'i (The Notorious B.I.G.) teine ja viimane stuudioalbum. Albumi andis 25. märtsil 1997 välja plaadifirma Bad Boy. "Life After Death" on duubelalbum, mis anti välja postuumselt kaks nädalat pärast Wallace'i mõrva 9. märtsil. Album "Life After Death" teemad on järjeks tema esimesele stuudioalbumile "Ready to Die". Albumil teevad kaasa paljud külalisesinejad, teiste seas Lil' Kim, Mase, Bone Thugs-n-Harmony, R. Kelly, Puff Daddy ja ansambel 112. Albumilt ilmus kolm singlit: 1. märtsil 1997 "Hypnotize", 15. juulil "Mo Money Mo Problems" ja 25. novembril "Sky's the Limit". Nii Hypnotize" kui ka "Mo Money Mo Problems" jõudsid USA singlite edetabelis Billboard Hot 100 esikohale ning kõik kolm singlit jõusid esikohale räpisinglite edetabelis. "Life After Death" jõudis USA plaadimüügi edetabelis Billboard 200 esikohale. Album pälvis 1998. aastal Grammy auhindade jagamisel kolm nominatsiooni. parima räppmuusika albumi kategoorias ning lisaks albumi esimene singel "Hypnotize" kategoorias Best Rap Solo Performance ja teine singel "Mo Money Mo Problems" kategoorias Best Rap Performance by a Duo or Group. Paljud muusikakriitikud loevad albumit "Life After Death" Raekwoni albumi "Only Built 4 Cuban Linx..." (1995) ja Jay-Z-i debüütalbumi "Reasonable Doubt" (1996) kõrval üheks olulisemaks räpimuusika alamžanrit mafioso rap i mõjutanud albumiks. Albumit on müüdud üle miljoni koopia, millega on see üks kõigi aegade enimmüüdud hiphopmuusika albumeid USA-s. 2000. aastal pälvis album teemantplaadi staatuse – kõrgeim staatus, mille RIAA ühelegi hiphopmuusika sooloalbumile andnud on. 2003. aastal valis ajakiri Rolling Stone albumi "Life After Death" kõigi aegade 500 parema albumi sekka. Laulud ;Esimene pool Autorite järel on toodud laulu pikkus. # "Life After Death Intro" (autorid Christopher Wallace, Sean Combs, Steven Jordan) – 1:39 # "Somebody's Gotta Die" (Wallace, Nashiem Myrick, Carlos Broady, Combs, Anthony Hester) – 4:26 # "Hypnotize" (Wallace, Combs, Deric Angelettie, Ron Lawrence, Andy Armer, Randy Alpert) – 3:50 # "Kick in the Door" (Wallace, Jalacy Hawkins, Christopher Martin) – 4:47 # "Fuck You Tonight" (feat. R. Kelly; autorid Wallace, Daron Jones, Combs, Robert Kelly) – 5:45 # "Last Day" (feat. The LOX; autorid Wallace, Jason Phillips, David Styles, Kejuan Muchita) – 4:19 # "I Love the Dough" (feat. Jay-Z ja Angela Winbush; autorid Wallace, Osten Harvey, Jr., Winbush, René Moore, Shawn Carter) – 5:11 # "What's Beef?" (Wallace, Myrick, Broady) – 5:15 # "B.I.G. Interlude" (Wallace, Deric, Angelettie) – 0:48 # "Mo Money Mo Problems" (feat. Ma$e ja Puff Daddy; autorid Wallace Combs, Jordan, Mason Betha, Bernard Edwards, Nile Rodgers) – 4:17 # "Niggas Bleed" (Wallace, Myrick, Combs, Jordan) – 4:51 # "I Got a Story to Tell" (Wallace, Anthony Best) – 4:42 Kogupikkus: 49:55 ;Teine pool # "Notorious Thugs" (feat. Bone Thugs-n-Harmony; autorid Wallace, Steven Howse, Anthony Henderson, Bryon McCane, Combs, Jordan) – 6:07 # "Miss U" (feat. 112; autorid Wallace, Kaygee Gist, Lionel Richie) – 4:58 # "Another" (feat. Lil' Kim; autorid Wallace, Kimberly Jones, Combs, Jordan) – 4:15 # "Going Back to Cali" (Wallace, Harvey, Roger Troutman) – 5:07 # "Ten Crack Commandments" (Wallace, Martin) – 3:24 # "Playa Hater" (Wallace, Combs, Jordan, Wilbert Hart) – 3:57 # "Nasty Boy" (Wallace, Combs, Jordan) – 5:34 # "Sky's the Limit" (feat. 112; autorid Wallace, Clark Kent, Bobby Caldwell, Hubert Eaves III, James Williams) – 5:29 # "The World Is Filled..." (feat. Too $hort, Puff Daddy ja Carl Thomas; autorid Wallace, Angelettie, Combs, Kit Walker, Todd Shaw) – 4:54 # "My Downfall" (feat. D.M.C.; autorid Wallace, Myrick, Broady, Combs, Darryl McDaniels) – 5:26 # "Long Kiss Goodnight" (Wallace, Robert Diggs) – 5:18 # "You're Nobody (Til Somebody Kills You)" (Wallace, Combs, Jordan, Billy Preston, Ephram Lopez, George Johnson) – 4:52 Kogupikkus: 59:29 Kategooria:Raamaturott artiklid (L) Kategooria:1990. aastate albumid